


indisputably bothered

by arisirie



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Possibly Out of Character, christmas-themed but not a big focus, there's also mention of broken bones but it's just in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisirie/pseuds/arisirie
Summary: zag has a broken leg. thanatos peels apples
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	indisputably bothered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivelatinarv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivelatinarv/gifts).



> modern!au and possibly ooc bc all the knowledge i have of this game comes from the tv tropes page and i didn't have the courage to write canon (i didn't even realize hera wasn't in the game until i tried looking for her sprite art haha;;;)
> 
> very quick drabble for viv's christmas gift. i hope everyone has a great holiday season!

"you are insufferable. i don’t know why i even bother with you."

…or so said the guy who fluffed up zag’s hospital pillow when it looked uncomfortable, fixed the bed sheet so it wouldn’t chafe against his cast, and was currently peeling apples for him because he totally, unequivocally, absolutely bothered.

zag chewed on a slice. "you know, you should try these. they’re pretty tasty."

"are you even listening to me?" thanatos hissed. but though his eyes narrowed, he ate one of the slices on the plate and hummed approvingly. "i told you time and time again that the ladder was loose. we were going to buy a new one _tomorrow_. why on earth did you decide to redecorate the christmas lights _today_?"

"artemis put up a herd of inflatable reindeer on her yard," zag said, a bit offended. "we had to up our game."

"that doesn’t justify you going on mad spree to turn the place into a haunted gingerbread house!"

"yeah it does," zag countered. he looked smug. "when hermes comes to delivery presents on christmas, he’s going to nominate us for 'most innovative design' at the neighbourhood committee, and hera will _finally_ be dethroned from reigning champion."

"and the broken leg?"

he shrugged. "collateral damage."

rubbing the bridge of his nose, thanatos let out a heavy sigh. "you’re an idiot. an utter buffoon. a complete fool."

"and also yours." he put on his best puppy dog eyes, motioning to his cast. "kiss me to make it feel better?"

"…tch." still, without hesitating, he swiftly bent down to give zag a peck on the cheek. as he pulled away, there was a faint pink dusting his skin. "you’re lucky you heal quickly," he muttered, "or you’d be spending your holidays at the hospital."

he grinned. "even if i didn’t, you’d still be here to spend it with me."

"do not test my patience." but when zag took his hand in his, intertwining their fingers together, his mouth twitched into an almost smile. "now shut up and eat the apples; i didn’t peel a whole crate of them for nothing."

_definitely, incomprehensibly, undeniably bothered._


End file.
